User talk:Fashionable101
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fashionable101 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 22:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Actors vs. characters If Tim Curry marries Brianna Brown, does that mean that Billy Flynn married Megan Kane? :) Rock8591 (talk) 01:46, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Victims Hey, got your message about the category page and now that you mention it, it probably would work better as "Sexual Assault Victims" as it would cover all the different kinds of sexual crimes. "Rape" on its own is not incorrect but just seems too narrow, I think is the best word for it. So good idea, Fashionable101 but I'm not the person to be bringing that up with unfortunately. I didn't create the category so it wouldn't be my place to just go ahead and change it. I know this is a collabrative wiki and anyone can add to it but renaming a page is a different ball game altogether. You should really think about contacting Unsub-Zero about that. Anything else you want to discuss, just leave me a message. Thanks! Profiler10 (talk) 00:22, July 18, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :Hi Fashionable, sorry to stick my nose in again but I found something that might be useful to you. Zero had asked you what other kinds of sexual violence there are and here is an answer you might be able to use: "Sexual assault is any type of sexual contact or behavior that occurs without the explicit consent of the recipient. Falling under the definition of sexual assault are sexual activities such as forced sexual intercourse, forcible sodomy, child molestation, incest and fondling." I've put the ones that would apply to characters on the show in italics; in this case, Morgan would fit the category, and to an extent, I suppose Malachi Lee and Cissy Howard even though it was consensual in their instance. I might be grasping at straws but I picked this out a while ago but Unsub-Zero and I aren't on great terms so I didn't say anything. Regardless, bring this up with him and use those examples (and any others you can think of) and please let me know how it goes. BTW, you can take credit for this find if you want (it was your idea after all) and I don't want to diminish that. Good luck! Profiler10 (talk) 11:06, July 18, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :Hello and morning, Profiler101. Actually, I appreciate your help. Thank you since I know you and UnSub-Zero are not on the best terms right now. I do agree with Morgan and maybe JJ -- in 200 will fit into this category. Did you know that there may be speculations and implications that Hotch may have been sexually assaulted by the Reaper? Fashionable101 (talk) 11:58, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101 ::You're welcome. I think it's very interesting to have these types of conversations with other users and I think you've made very good points about a "Sexual Assault Victims" category, which I do think we should have since we already have categories for murder and abduction victims. It would only make sense to complete the set. But while we're on that topic, I will just say that you're right and wrong about having JJ being in this category. In the real world, attempted rape falls under the definition of sexual assault so yeah, because Michael Hastings tried to rape her, she would (I actually felt physically sick watching that scene). However, for the purposes of this wiki, I think it would be best to exclude attempted victims and just stick with the ones that were actually sexually assaulted. Reason I say that is, not only is it too specific than what's needed, a few weeks back, someone created a "Survivors" category; meaning anyone who survived an attempt to rape, abduct or kill them but that was immediately scrapped because that applys to almost every non-criminal characters on the show so I would use the same logic here and leave attempted victims like JJ and Kate out of it. And the link you mentioned is actually where I got that definition, I just edited it slightly so it would suit our purposes here. Also, what was the "compromise" that Unsub-Zero allegedly made with you regarding renaming the category because I'm seeing no attempt at compromising anywhere on this wiki. ::And to answer your question, no I wasn't aware that there were speculations about Foyet sexually assaulting Hotch. Like I said, it is interesting to have those types of conversations where users can freely speculate but in that instance, I think it's a bit absurd since Foyet made a point of dismissing that he stabbed his victims as a substitute for sexual penetration, even with his female victims. What gave the Reaper satisfaction was the terror in his victims' faces as he killed them and the widespread fear and panic that his murders created. Initally, anyway. He later got gratification from the power and control he had over the men investigating him; Tom Shaunessy and later Hotch. He enjoyed watching the emotional breakdown Shaunessy suffered because he "made a deal with the Devil" and later the professional and personal fallout of his war against Hotch, i.e. his "demotion" from his position as Unit Chief and losing access to his son. It was all pyschological torture, not sexual so not sure where that theory came from. Oh, and since we're talking about main characters being sexually assaulted: what did you make of Cat Adams' claim that Lindsey Vaughn raped Reid in that Mexico motel room? Profiler10 (talk) 21:12, July 18, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 ::I guess a trade-off; UnSub-Zero wouldn't add a Sexual Assault category; I think it should be added because sexual assault covers molestation, rape, etc. ::And about Kitty Cat Bang Bang's claim about her sidekick sexually assaulting Reid makes me sick to my stomach, just thinking about it; almost makes you think about Hotch and Georgie. Fashionable101 (talk) 21:50, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101 :::How do you mean a tradeoff? What's there to trade? I take it, you're not a fan of Cat Adams? But Red Light has to be one of the most powerful episodes of the whole show because no matter how many times I watch it, I still get chills running down my spine. The acting was suburb this year. Not sure how you connect it to Hotch and Foyet since there was nothing sexual in that instance. Sorry to make you uncomfortable. I was really more asking do you believe that it actually happened or was that just another lie? Personally I think it did happen, I'm sorry to say because I really like Reid and actually relate to the character but I don't think that will really impact him in the long run. What's your opinion? Profiler10 (talk) 01:06, July 19, 2017 (UTC)Profiler10 :::Guess we'll have to wait and see. About the 'trade-off' comment, case closed. Fashionable101 (talk) 01:09, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Fashionable101